


Can't Resist the Booty

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Horrible Puns, mentions of sex but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke uses terrible pirate pick-up lines on Isabela. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist the Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for hawke/isabela pickup lines.

“Is that an X on your trousers because it looks like there’s wondrous booty underneath.”

A familiar voice got Isabela’s attention as she picked up another flagon of ale. Sure enough, there was Hawke, the beautiful rogue maiden she’d been so taken with as of late. She laughed, shaking her head at Hawke’s ridiculous pun.

“Really now?” She said with mock exasperation, raising an eyebrow at at the grinning woman.

Hawke just slid up next to her, throwing an arm around her, “Yer puttin the shiver in me timbers, ‘Bela.”

Isabela rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around Hawke’s waist, her flagon in the other hand as Hawke moved to kiss her neck. If Marian were anyone else, she'd have a punch to the face by now, at least. The things she tolerated for Hawke's sake, really.

“How long will we be keeping up with this awful pirate theme, sweet thing?”

“How long will it take me to plunder your depths, lass?” Hawke said, dropping her voice and adding her best Sebastian impression to top it off. Her best Sebastian impression was not good, to say the least.

Isabela crinkled her nose and snorted with laughter, “Depends on if I get to plunder as well. Besides, you’re not even drunk yet, at least get a few ales in you.”

“Do I have to be drunk to use terrible pick-up lines on my best girl?” Hawke said, twirling a bit of Isabela’s hair fondly.

Isabela sighed, looking at Hawke with a raised eyebrow. “No, I can’t say it’s surprising coming from you, but you still look like you could use a drink.”

Hawke rolled her eyes and nodded to Corff, who immediately had an ale ready for her. She was, after all, one of his best customers. She downed nearly half the ale in one gulp. Isabela watched her as she drank, looking thoughtful. She could refuse the ridiculous advances, forgo the promise of some stunning sex, despite the bad puns, OR-

“I’ve changed my mind, you’re plundering me right now.” Isabela decided dragging Hawke by the hand, both with their flagons in hand. Hawke laughed loudly and smiled as her pirate lover took her to her room.

“I knew you’d come around.” Hawke was smug as they rushed to her room, a smirk playing about her lips as Isabela pressed her against the door hurriedly. Kissing her fiercely, Isabela stuck both her hands down the back of Hawke's trousers, under her smalls, to get to her prize. She gave Marian's ass a quick squeeze and pulled away from their kiss to respond.

“What can I say? I can’t resist the booty. And you, my dear, have a particularly stunning arse."


End file.
